1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low noise block converter feedhorn (LNBF), and more particularly, to an LNBF which can restrain power leaked out from a dielectric resonator oscillator (DRO).
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to technology advancement and improvement on the standard of living, satellite antennas have become prevalent and have been widely installed. Generally, after satellite signals are reflected by a round satellite dish, the reflected signals are received and gathered by a Low Noise Block Converter Feedhorn (LNBF), which are then transmitted to other receivers such as televisions.
The LNBF comprises a Dielectric Resonator Oscillators (DRO). The DRO is used to adjust the oscillating frequency of the signals received from the satellites; the signals are then transmitted to the other receivers. In the prior art, the DRO employs a tuning screw to tune the oscillating frequency. However, there is a high possibility of power leakage from the DRO through the aforesaid method. The power radiation of power leakage will be reabsorbed by the satellite antenna and will cause signal interferences.
A method is disclosed in the prior art to solve the aforesaid problems. Refer to FIG. 1 for the diagram relating to an LNBF of the prior art. As shown in the prior art, a large shield 91 is used by an LNBF 90 to cover up a DRO 92 and other electronic elements in order to restrain power leakage from DRO 92. However, the covering method through the use of shield 91 is expensive and the tuning process of DRO 92 is difficult.
Therefore, a new design is needed to resolve the problems in the prior art.